


Perchance to dream

by elenatria



Series: Thorki [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Oral, Smut, Teenage Crush, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, teen, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: "So in the spirit of taking things we learned in Ragnarok and applying them backwards…A somewhat younger Thor and Loki share chambers. Loki’s just learned his memory extraction technique, and one night Thor is asleep and Loki is bored, so for a bit of fun he decides to peek into Thor’s dreams."





	Perchance to dream

**Author's Note:**

> [A prompt by Raven-brings-light](https://raven-brings-light.tumblr.com/post/167580034766/thorki-prompt-idea/)  
>  This story continues [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632092/chapters/38991566/)  
> [My tumblr](http://elenatria.tumblr.com/)  
> 

 

It had been an exhausting day and Loki couldn’t help yawning as he tucked himself under the covers. Thor had challenged him to climb Skarstind with him and he just wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Come, brother, you can’t always stay in and read books,” he urged Loki as he grabbed a book from the pile on the table trying to read it, until he realized he was holding it upside down and tossed it away. “You’ve grown pale.”

“I’m _always_ pale,” Loki quipped licking his finger as he shuffled through the pages of “King Bor: Sustaining peace in the Nine Realms”, a thick dusty volume that no one was interested in during those days of prosperity, no one but Loki. In fact he had decided to read all the books in the palace library. Every single one of them. He’d take his time, he had all the time in the world, after all there wasn’t much a young Asgardian prince, who was second in line of succession, was expected to do. Or so he thought.

Because Thor was now distracting him from his precious reading time. It seemed urgent. He was even leaning on Loki’s chair from behind, both hands on the chair ears, shaking Loki with it.

“Come ONNNNN,” Thor roared as his voice echoed in the empty hallways of the library. A solitary reader holding a pince-nez in front of his wrinkled squinty eyes raised his head and blinked in disdain at the two young princes. “Shhhhh!”

Thor leaned over his ear as a long strand of hair brushed lightly over Loki’s cheek like the wing of a bird made of pure gold.

“See? We’re disturbing that nice old fellow over there,” he murmured pointing at the man. “You don’t want us to make any fuss, do you?”

“ _You_ are disturbing him, not me,” Loki said coldly as he turned another page, unyielding.

Thor sighed and left Loki’s chair to sit on the reading table right in front of him, entwining his fingers on his lap. He looked stunning and so much like father, Loki thought, even if he didn’t have his beard yet.

“Loki. Look. I can’t do this alone.”

“Why not.”

“I _need_ you with me, brother!” he pleaded. “I need company. I need someone to gaze at the dawn with me while…”

“The _dawn_?! We’re going to have to wake up in the middle of the night if we are to catch the daybreak on the top of Skarstind!”

“Well, we could go now, make camp for the night and wake up when the sun comes out.”

“Why don’t you take your _friends_ with you?” Loki murmured turning another page. His face was calm but a slight wrinkle appeared between his brows.

Thor scoffed. “My _friends_? Hogun has joined his father hunting in the forest, they won’t be back for two days. Fandral is meeting a girl tonight. Or _two_. Or… did he say it was three girls? Oh well. And Volstagg is… well he is…”

Loki raised his gaze from the book, keeping a straight face as slight mockery was about to reach his eyes; he knew what Volstagg had been up to, it was the talk of the court.

Thor scratched his head in embarrassment for his mighty ginger friend. “Well Volstagg is helping the servants with house cleaning. His mother said he will be doing this for a week as punishment for sneaking into the kitchen and eating alone the whole stuffed boar they were having for dinner last night.”

“I thought Volstagg was a grown man,” Loki blinked, baffled.

“Well he still lives with his mother. It’s her cooking, he can’t live without it.”

Loki tried hard not to laugh; Thor’s friends were always laughable but he wouldn’t let his brother know. He wouldn’t hurt Thor, no matter how many times his friends hurt Loki.

“How about Sif? She’s always an eager candidate to join you in your adventures, isn’t she? Much too eager these days…”

Loki said that in one breath going back to his reading, avoiding Thor’s eyes. His tone was light, teasing Thor like he always did for the constant admiration he got from girls, still there was a trace of contempt and bitterness as Loki tried hard to keep his lips from frowning. The smile he forced didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Thor sighed. “It’s not Sif I want with me on the mountain. It’s _you_. So are you coming or not?”

Loki’s heart leapt a bit. If Thor had found yet another excuse why Sif couldn’t come, thus making Loki the only candidate to join him on his climbing adventure, he would be able to dismiss Thor saying he didn’t want to be someone’s “last resort”. Or he could just lie like always, saying he had lots of reading to do, and then spend the rest of his day wallowing in the fact that his brother only remembered him when his new friends weren’t available, going over the same dusty page over and over again, eyes stinging but never letting go because it was enough for him to drink the bitter cup of pride again and again until the day was done and he went back to his lonely chamber.

“You could have just said you wanted _me_ all along instead of mentioning why your friends can’t join you,” Loki sighed impatiently as he closed his book with a thud, a thin cloud of dust filling with tiny sparkles the sunbeam that was crossing the room from the large stained glass window behind them.

“Well _you_ asked about them, didn’t you?” Thor grinned and turned. “I just answered that question.” Loki swore he could punch him in his self-satisfied face if he wasn’t afraid he might break his knuckles on Thor’s jaw.

Why did Thor always get his way? And why did he let him.

With soft movements Loki made himself comfortable under the covers trying not to wake his brother who was sleeping like a babe next to him. There should be two beds in this room, _two beds_. Thor and Loki had been sharing a chamber ever since Thor was old enough to protect his baby brother and keep him company; Frigga insisted on the boys being raised together, doing everything together. But on Thor’s  birthday Odin ordered the servants to prepare a room for Loki.

“They’re old enough to have separate chambers now,” the All-Father commanded as Loki’s bed was being moved to another room at the other end of the palace, “they’re not babies anymore.”

It’s not like they didn’t have enough beds in the palace. It was a symbolic act, Odin wanted to make sure Loki got the message of not clinging to Thor anymore. Frigga protested because Loki was obviously still in need of company and support seeing that he had no other friends but Thor. Ironically, it was on that evening during the birthday celebration that Odin introduced Hogun and Fandral to Thor, both of them first born sons of Asgardian and Vanaheimian aristocracy. As a child Sif had always joined the boys in their games but now she was introduced in her satin tunic, with a hairdo that revealed her neck and a few long curls falling down her back like black snakes, all dressed up like a proper princess; her role wasn’t that of a playing companion anymore. Thor and Loki’s carefree days of games and studying together were over. Thor was meant to take the throne with a queen on his side and his upbringing would change radically. He would now focus on sparring sessions, training all day long with the master at arms and his new friends. There was no time for daydreaming and childlike adventures, and certainly no time for Loki. Thor had to grow up.

Two centuries had passed since then, Thor was now a young man but Loki couldn’t bring himself to forget that day.

He just couldn’t sleep, his back was aching from carrying his heavy sack up that hill all day long, his thighs and glutes burning from the strain. The dawn Thor promised him was indeed glorious, with bright golden and violet colours filling the sky, and Loki surely enjoyed watching his brother giving names to snakes and beetles they’d find on the slope. They sat on the ground to rest before reaching the peak and enjoyed the view. It was indeed magnificent.

But now there was nothing left in Loki’s body but pain, a pain that wouldn’t let him sleep. He turned to see his brother’s serene face, his calm breathing. Loki smirked thinking about father. _“That day”_ Odin had forbidden them to sleep together but Thor whispered that father’s rules were the rules of an old fool, and Loki was still the best conversationalist he knew. The best mate. Loki would always listen to his dreams and fears about becoming king, and give him good advice. But whenever Thor asked Loki what he wanted to do when he grew up, Loki remained silent. He would either change the subject or tease Thor for wanting to be king at such a young age.

Thor would tease him back, mentioning the ladies-in-waiting at the court who would giggle whenever Loki walked by them. Thor was too used to being the center of attention and was a bit shocked to notice that his shy studious brother had his own admirers as well. To be honest, Thor thought, Loki wasn’t so bad, was he? He was rather easy on the eyes. Whenever Thor’s baffled gaze traveled from the girls back to his brother he wondered who Loki had taken after seeing that his hair was so dark compared to their parents’. And that was what always fascinated Thor, how different Loki was. From all of them. Maybe the girls saw that in him, the lanky introverted raven-haired prince with the big blue eyes and the coy smile, so different from the golden-maned heir to the throne with the broad shoulders. Thor had caught himself staring at the corners of Loki’s mouth for a bit too long, more times than he could remember. Things had changed a lot since they were kids and sharing a chamber. Thor had grown, and so did Loki, in a way Thor couldn’t fathom. He just couldn’t understand what was so thrilling about the way Loki looked at him these days.

And the way he smiled whenever Thor was around.

_That smile._

Still he was the big brother, sworn to protect and guide his younger sibling. As soon as he got used to the idea that the ladies fancied Loki as well he was eager to encourage him to court them, although he didn’t quite know how to do that. He could do it himself, but he couldn’t teach it to someone else. So his encouragement always sounded more like teasing, and that made Loki even shyer, turning the other way whenever the girls caught his eye.

But Loki didn’t turn his eyes _now_. Instead his gaze traveled from Thor’s hair to his naked arm, to the curve of his covered hips. Thor, as if sensing his brother’s eyes upon him in his sleep, shifted his weight and turned on his back. Loki was startled, afraid that Thor might suddenly wake up, but his brother was too deep in the realm of dreams to notice his presence. What was it that mother said the other day? _“Know a man’s dreams is knowing him.”_ But what was there to know about Thor? Loki knew everything about him, Thor always made sure his thoughts were spoken out loud and his intentions plain as day.

Among other things Frigga had taught Loki to read minds; that was one of many magic tricks she was teaching him when Odin wasn’t looking. “I won’t let you pass your days idly for the rest of your life,” she had stated, “You may never be king but I can make you the greatest magician in Asgard.”

Soon Odin found out about their lessons but he was too busy preparing Thor to be king, traveling with him to all Nine Realms to show him the kingdoms he would rule, so he didn’t take the time to stop Frigga from taking Loki under her wing.

Making illusions of himself and other objects or animals was a fun thing to do, and Loki was very proud of his skills but he quickly got bored. Reading people’s minds was much more enjoyable. Soon enough he was teasing the servant boys telling them to put back the things they had stolen but Frigga advised him against that; people should never know his strengths, they should never know he had the advantage. Laying low was the thing to do if he wanted to get what he wanted.

He hesitated before placing his hand on Thor’s forehead. He just didn’t know exactly what he was looking for, or what Thor’s dreams might show him. Did he _really_ want to know? Or better, did Thor have _anything_ of value in that thick skull of his but dreams of battle, conquest, triumph and ruling? And probably a load of half-naked girls waiting for him on his bed, eager to please. Surely his brother had changed since they shared a room and Loki didn’t want one more proof of the different paths they had taken.

Still, he was curious. He removed a few strands from Thor’s face, tracing his lean chin with his finger, almost touching the tip of his lip. Thor gave a faint smile and Loki’s breath hitched. He didn’t move a muscle before making sure his brother was still sleeping. As Thor’s face relaxed Loki placed his fingertips on his forehead, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

A bright flash of lightning crossed Loki’s mind like a dagger made of pure light, slashing  through his thoughts, cutting him open, blinding him. He gnashed his teeth trying not to scream. It was so much easier when he was doing it with mother, her thoughts were always soft and smooth and welcoming like warm waves or pillowy clouds. But now Loki was feeling as if he was entering a forbidden room, like Thor had closed the door right on his face, slamming down heavy bars to keep everyone out. This was not a place that welcomed strangers.

 _“I’m no stranger, brother, let me in.”_ Loki thought, trying to focus on the center of Thor’s sleeping mind.

His mind-reading ability was still bouncing back, finding obstacles, making his spirit suffer. The more Loki tried the harder the light got until he remembered mother’s advice to take a deep breath and relax. Soon the light grew softer, dimmer, and melted away like a waterfall of sparkles making way for him to enter Thor’s mind.

The room was dimly lit by the setting sun, light escaping the curtains that were drawn over the windows. It was Thor’s room but it looked… bigger. With walls and pillars reaching the sky and everything bathing in an eerie golden light. As Loki walked on, he touched the furniture and it felt… soft. Smoother than ever, like velvet made of water. The colours that were being projected on the floor by the stained glass didn’t have names anymore, they weren’t “blue”, or “yellow”, or “red”. They were _notes_. They were music. Loki tried to remember what tune they played but the more he tried to listen the more the music faded away, giving way to different sounds coming from a different place in the dream. It was the echo of a young man sighing.

Loki’s spirit walked slowly towards the sound. The more he approached the clearer it was to him that it was Thor whose breath hitched from time to time as he whimpered and moaned. But it wasn’t just Thor’s breathing that Loki’s spirit could hear, there was another sound, softer, wetter, like the sound of a hungry creature, lapping.

Loki heard his own voice.

It sounded as if Thor was hurt, or wanting, and the Loki in the dream was soothing him, guiding him, encouraging him.

“Do you like it like that?” Loki heard himself whisper in a gentle voice he never knew he had. “Do you like what I’m doing?”

“ _YES_ …” Thor gasped impatiently. “Please, Loki…”

“I can’t hear you, brother…” Loki was teasing, taunting him, but there was something more in his voice, something warm and dark and lustful.

“Please. _Please_ do it,” Thor begged.

Loki had never heard his brother beg before.

“Do what?”

“Put it back in your mouth.”

Loki’s spirit stopped as he realized what his dream self was doing to his big brother, making him plead like a defenseless little boy. As he walked around a column to face the visions of Thor’s dream he stood in shock.

There he was sitting on his heels, his dream self, half-naked, with his breeches in a bundle around his knees, with his short black hair all messed up by Thor’s hand that was pushing him back on his hard-on like it was the most important, the most urgent thing in the world, like his life depended on it. Loki had seen Thor’s penis before but never erect like that. They would go swimming together in sunlit lakes or hot springs in subterranean caves when the weather was too cold, but when they were kids Loki could never imagine how… How _big_ Thor could get.

And Thor looked glorious in his godly nudity, his naked skin shining like the sun, his warrior body like soft marble.

“And what else?...” his dream self cooed playing gently with Thor’s testicles. “What else, brother? Tell me.”

“Oh no, not that, Loki.”

“You’re going to love it, I promise.”

“If you dare put your finger inside me-“

“Then I’ll let you ride me,” Loki quipped still stroking Thor’s manhood, teasing the tip with little licks in between sentences, his big eyes wet with longing. “I’ll let you fuck me fast and hard just the way you like it. Just the way you fuck those girls.”

Thor covered his face with his hand trying to process what Loki had just told him. “Ugh… I want… But if you hurt me…”

“Oh I’d never hurt you, brother,” Loki smiled.

He took Thor’s silence as consent and he proceeded to put his middle finger in his mouth, licking it like the sweetest candy, then pulled it out to push it gently between Thor’s butt cheeks.

“Scoot forward,” Loki urged him. “Open your legs.”

Thor complied with a groan of defeat. And as Loki’s dream self swallowed him whole with one breath, taking him all in like a sheathe welcoming its blade, Thor cried out with bliss and grabbed Loki by the hair once more.

Loki’s spirit was speechless. He couldn’t process what he was seeing. He couldn’t believe those were Thor’s inner thoughts and secret desires. He closed his eyes as he felt his own young member hardening in his breeches, making it so painful, and he knew the hard on was happening in the real world as well as he was lying next to Thor with his hand on his forehead. He was hoping Thor wouldn’t wake up before he could get out of his mind.

But he didn’t want to get out of this dream. Not yet. Not ever.

When he opened his eyes again Thor was whimpering with bliss as his dream self was pushing his middle finger again and again in his brother’s virgin hole while he sucked him with the same rhythm. With each push Thor would cry out, with each shove Loki would bury his member deeper into his throat. He then pulled back and sat on all fours, stroking Thor’s manhood as he reached for his crack with his tongue, making it wet again.

Thor’s breathing got faster as Loki went back to sucking him more violently this time, his head going up and down in Thor’s lap at a frantic pace as he grabbed his brother’s hip with one hand to steady him.

“Oh… brother, _this_ … this is it,” Thor breathed with a husky voice. “I’m-I’m going to… Oh. Don’t stop... don’t… Ah. _AAAAaaah._ ”

Thor squeezed Loki’s shoulder hard and bucked his hips forward as he came with a loud gasp, filling his brother’s mouth with his hot seed, almost choking him. And only then did Loki’s spirit realize that his dream self was jerking himself fast with his other hand, ejaculating on his hand as he let out a deep sigh. Thor closed his eyes panting as his head lolled back, and Loki held on to Thor’s knee resting his head on it, trying to catch his breath.

Loki’s spirit, still standing numb by that pillar, touched his crotch hesitantly and he almost felt his physical body lying next to Thor do the same. The sight of his dream self and his brother making love to each other and pleasuring themselves was too much to bear. And then Thor, whose hand was still lost in Loki’s dark hair, opened his eyes and looked straight at him, straight at Loki’s spirit.

Loki was terrified. He had _seen_ him, Thor’s dream self had seen him. Suddenly he felt a violent pull at the back of his head and his navel, and the golden string of light that was connecting him with his physical body retracted like a spring, pulling him all the way out of Thor’s mind and back into the real world.

He sat right up, gasping desperately for air as his mind and body were one again and jumped right out of bed, terrified of what Thor might see in the light of the moons coming through the window, or what he might _feel_ if his brother was too close to him. However Thor’s awakening was rather calm and peaceful. He slowly rubbed his eyes and yawned, then patted the mattress next to him looking for a presence that was no longer there, and lifted his head a little.

“Loki, what are you doing standing there?”

“I’m… I was about to… to take the pot and…”

“Hmm? Well you don’t seem to need one since you’ve already pissed yourself. Are you alright?”

Loki stared down his crotch and saw the large wet stain on his white linen breeches.

Thor blinked in disbelief, still not fully awakened. “Did you have a dream?”

“I - _What?_ Uuuuh…” Loki was still searching for the right words. Did Thor really see him watching him in his wet dream?

“I know I did,” Thor said cheerfully as he lifted the covers to look at himself. “Look at _this_ mess.”

Loki lowered his gaze in embarrassment as Thor got up to grab a towel from the drawers; he gathered any courage he had left and managed to form a sentence, trying to sound as indifferent as he could.  “It must have… I gather it was quite a dream, wasn’t it?”

“I have no idea,” Thor shrugged as he pushed the towel in his breeches wiping himself. “I don’t remember my dreams lately.”

“But… but surely you must remember what caused this,” Loki stuttered, pushing himself to smile like it was nothing.

“Well, if I had to guess it was probably Sif and that new girl from Vanaheim, the blonde, you know her? I’m sure if she and Sif agreed to bathe together one day they would gladly-”

Loki squeezed his eyes shut and cringed. “Did you really have to tell me? Now that image is imprinted in my brain.”

Thor chuckled as he bundled up the towel and threw it at his brother who grabbed it with a reluctant frown. “Well you _asked_ , didn’t you?” he smirked. “I just answered your question.”

 


End file.
